Acres of Diamonds
"Acres of Diamonds" is the third episode of the fourth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 39th episode overall. The episode was written by Executive Producer and series creator Terence Winter and helmed by returning director Allen Coulter. It first aired on September 22, 2013. Plot Official Synopsis Nucky has reservations about investing in a Tampa land deal engineered by transplanted bootlegger Bill McCoy (Pearce Bunting). While there, he meets speakeasy owner Sally Wheet. Valentin Narcisse books a sexy Jazz singer, Daughter Maitland (Margot Bingham), to perform at the Onyx, and gauges Dunn Purnsley's allegiance to Chalky. Willie, Eli's son, turns to Mickey Doyle and his bootleg warehouse to elevate his social standing at college. Gillian agrees to pose as Roy Phillips' wife to impress a possible partner. Harrow tries to bury his past, though not before taking care of some unfinished business with Emma (Katherine Waterston). Summary Recap Appearances First Appearances #Sally Wheet, Tampa speak-easy owner. #Daughter Maitland, Jazz and Blues singer working for Dr. Valentin Narcisse. #Owney Madden, New York gangster and owner of the Cotton Club. Deaths #Fitzy - Knifed by Richard Harrow. #Carl Billings - Shot by Emma Harrow. #August Tucker - Macheted by Bill McCoy. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Nucky Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson (credit only) #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden / George Mueller (credit only) #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson (credit only) #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein #Stephen Graham as Al Capone (credit only) #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano (credit only) #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler (credit only) #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Ron Livingston as Roy Phillips #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody Guest Starring #Patricia Arquette as Sally Wheet #Ben Rosenfield as William Thompson #Erik LaRay Harvey as Dunn Purnsley #Andrew Howard as August Tucker #Fredric Lehne as Owney Madden #Sean Cullen as Carl Billings Co-Starring 1. Herbert A. Bennett as Mickey's warehouse guard 1 2. Margot Bingham as Daughter Maitland 3. Pearce Bunting as Bill McCoy 4. Owen Campbell as Clayton 5. Josh Caras as Henry 6. Jake Woodbury Davis as Tip 7. Noel Dinneen as Mickey's warehouse guard 2 8. Kayla Ferguson as Doris 9. Rae Gray as Claudia 10. Roe Hartrampf as Skeeter Walsh 11. Tyler Jones as a Temple Student 12. Warren Kelley as David Hewson 13. Elizabeth Ward Land as Helen Hewson 14. Lakisha May as Narcisse's secretary 15. David McElwee as Roger's friend 16. Shane Nepveu as Flitch 17. Glenn Quentin as a Bellhop 18. James Michael Reilly as a realtor 19. Sebastian Tillinger as Hugh McCready 20. Katherine Waterston as Emma Harrow Uncredited #Corey Parker Robinson as a UNIA member #Bob Roseman as Fitzy Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Kate Sanford, A.C.E. - Editor #David Franco - Director of Photography #Rick Yorn - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Dennis Lehane - Consulting Producer #Eugene Kelly - Co-Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorcese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Terence Winter - Writer #Allen Coulter - Director Closing credits #Stephen Pope - Stunt Coordinator #Brad Carpenter - Co-Producer #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Julie A. Bloom - First Assistant Director (AD) #Jessica Pollini - Second AD #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #David Matthews - Executive Story Editor #Cristine Chambers - Staff Writer #Jennifer Ames - Staff Writer #& Steve Turner - Staff Writer #John Flavin - Associate Producer #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #Pat Birch - Choreographer #Deanna Dys - Assistant Choreographer #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Music *Pixinguinha - "Desprezado" plays as Nucky arrives in Florida. *Peter Yarin - "Tues Olhos...O Outono" plays as Skeeter explains the Florida real estate market to Nucky. *Peter Yarin and Jon Erik-Kelso - "If I Let Lose, Let Me Loose" plays as Daughter Maitland makes her entrance at the Onyx Club. *George McLennon's Jazz Devils - "Nerw Orleans Wiggle" plays as Nucky meets with McCoy and August Tucker. *Margot Bingham accompanied by Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - "Somebody Loves Me" plays as Gillian pretends to be Roy's wife for the Hewsons. *Margot Bingham accompanied by Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - "I'm Going South" plays as Gillian pretends to be Roy's wife for the Hewsons. *Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - "Copenhagen" plays as Doris picks Willy over Henry. *Studio Musician - "Chorus of the Hebrew Slaves" plays as Roger's friend approaches Gillian and Roy. *Paul Whiteman - "Just a Little Silver Song" plays as Roger's friend approaches Gillian and Roy. *Carousel Band Organ - "Sidewalks of New York" plays as Roger's friend approaches Gillian and Roy. *Sara Martin - "Eagle Rock Me Papa" plays as Nucky befriends Sally. *Peter Yarin - "Pete's Blues Two" plays as Narcisse recruits Purnsley. *Pixinguinha - "Carinhoso" plays as August comes to collect from McCoy. *Studio Musician - "I Fell in Love with Susie" plays as Nucky calls McCoy to announce that he has changed his mind. *Stephen DeRosa accompanied by Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - "Florida" plays over the end credits. Memorable Quotes References External links *"Acres of Diamonds" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 4 on Wikipedia *"Acres of Diamonds" on IMDb Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes